


ちっぽけな愛の手紙

by Ksette



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksette/pseuds/Ksette
Summary: 给一期，在情人节与你的生日重合的这个神奇的时间里，希望你新的一岁一直开心，健健康康，心想事成！！！
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 6





	ちっぽけな愛の手紙

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JudyNOTE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyNOTE/gifts).



> 给一期，在情人节与你的生日重合的这个神奇的时间里，希望你新的一岁一直开心，健健康康，心想事成！！！

☆.。.:*・°  
浅蓝色的窗帘被风吹过，卷进几片过早开放的樱花花瓣。  
在风中卷动，摇曳着、缓缓地落在柔软的被子上。  
脸埋在了被子里只露出一个粉色的头顶，田中樹今天是难得的休息日，昨晚早早休息之后在家直接睡了个天昏地暗。前段时间刚刚正式出道，各种工作也纷至沓来，一连通宵了好几天，终于上一个工作也告一段落，被经纪人通知可以稍微休息一下，后续还有巡演，免得累坏身体。  
放在床头柜的手机响了，特地给松村北斗设置的那个特殊铃声，屏幕亮了起来，来了一条消息。  
一向睡觉很浅的田中樹被手机的动静吵醒，有些不情愿地从被子里伸出一只手在床头柜上摸索着，眼睛还是困得睁不开，眯着眼睛努力想看清，却还是将锁屏密码输错了两次才成功点开消息。  
「from 北斗 ：樹醒了吗，记得吃早饭哦(⸝⸝o̴̶̷᷄ ·̭ o̴̶̷̥᷅⸝⸝)」  
——用这么可怜兮兮的表情督促我吃早饭的吗......  
也许田中樹都没意识到自己看到消息的瞬间就浅浅的笑了起来，翻个身，把脸从被子里露出来，直接一个视频电话回播了过去。  
刚听到一声嘟——对面就接了。  
“樹——”一个黑发男子凑近镜头笑得灿烂，露出一对虎牙“你醒啦。”  
“嗯。”看着松村北斗的笑容田中樹没来由得不好意思起来，往被子里缩了一缩。  
“还困吗，要不要再睡一下？”  
“不用啦......”不自觉的撒娇意味。  
“那一会要记得吃饭哦，樹一定要好好吃饭，我在餐桌上都准备好了，樹直接吃就好啦，然后牛奶我放在热水里保温了，现在去喝的话，温度应该刚刚好。”田中樹听着对面穿着电视剧中角色衣服的自家恋人絮絮叨叨一大段话，脑子里跑起小火车，这人到底是怎么被饭们认为是色气冷酷担当的啊。  
“我会吃的！你一开口就知道说这个。”不着痕迹得撅了一下嘴。  
“嘿嘿嘿，那就好！”对面笑得一脸傻气，眼睛都眯起来了。  
田中樹听到对面那人身后传来连续几声“松村さん” 。  
“啊！樹！到我了！我先去啦，你在家好好休息，我下午收工回去一起吃晚餐！”  
一句“工作加油！”还在嘴边没有说出口对面就挂断了，田中樹只得将这几个字编辑文字发了过去。  
回复来的很快。  
「from 北斗 ：ありがとう( ˙꒳˙ )」  
和松村北斗的视频电话击退了刚起床的迷糊劲儿，田中樹看着眼前枕头上叠地整整齐齐属于自家恋人的睡衣，和自己身上穿着的这件同款设计的灰色。  
悄咪咪的伸手拉过睡衣的一角，埋了进去，小幅度地用脸颊蹭着。  
——安心，北斗的味道。

☆.。.:*・°  
洗漱好一到客厅，田中樹就看到在餐桌上整整齐齐放着的几个碟子，每一个都仔细地用保鲜膜包着。  
一个牛角包，几片火腿，还有两块松饼。  
摆得这么好看，完全不舍得吃了。  
田中樹从厨房拿来牛奶，果然是刚好入口的温度。牛角包的盘子下好像有个浅蓝色的角露了出来。  
——信？  
果然是一封信，淡蓝色的信封上明显是松村北斗的字体，工整地写着“樹へ”。  
北斗给自己写了信？  
一时间以为今天是什么自己最近工作太忙而忘记的纪念日，田中樹赶紧拿起手机看了看备忘，发现就是普普通通的一天，备忘栏完全空白的二月十八日。  
——嗯？  
把手里捏了好久的牛角包塞进嘴里，打开那封来自自家恋人松村北斗的信。

「俺のじゅりへ，  
有吓一跳吗？我的这个称呼（笑）。  
其实一直都想一个人独占樹呢，不论是樹的什么样子。微笑的、别扭的、哭泣的、又或者是生气的樹，我都想把这些不同状态的樹一把搂进怀里不让其他人看到（笑）。我好像是从一开始就暴露了什么！但是樹说过嘛，希望喜欢的人一直想着自己。」

——松村北斗你是我的痴汉吗？？？笨蛋。

「 一直以来都有很多想要和樹说的事情、想要和樹分享的心情，但是一直都没办法直率的说出口。是该说我太不善于表达了，还是因为在樹的面前我就变得不善于表达了呢？哎？这么说的话，没想到居然是樹的原因啊！（请不要打头）」

——居然说是我的原因！

「 和樹的相遇我一直觉得是命运呢。  
不论是从静冈、千叶带着梦想走向东京刚刚相遇的时候，一起进入同一个高中每天在食堂一起吃饭的时候，还是得以在一个番组上共同奋斗的时候，出演同一部电视剧，同一部电影的时候，又或是2015年和樹一起成为SixTONES成员的时候。虽然当时对于出道这件事完全没有信心，也不知道今后的路会通向何处，但是突然好像确定了什么似的特别开心。  
今后的路都能和樹一起了，就算不是以恋人的身份，虽然现在和樹甜甜蜜蜜的在一起啦，这里可不允许樹反驳。」

——那这里我就勉强承认吧。

「 啊——现在出道了，已经有二十多天了，虽然还是没有实感，但是总算是有资格能说出这些话了呢。话说从一开始樹就一直在帮我，樹就是我和成员之间的桥梁呢，刚加入组合的我只能和樹说话。现在想想当时的我是为什么那么难敞开心扉啊，明明之前很快就开始依赖樹了。这只能用万能词“命运”来解释了吧（笑）。我好像因此还创造了像“传说”一样的东西呢，打给我的电话，只有来自樹的我才会接什么的。」

——你是在骄傲些什么啦。

「 之前樹问过我，什么时候喜欢上你的。其实这件事我也有好好想过，但是总是得不出一个确切的答案。每每回想的时候，总会发现同一件事，啊，我其实那个时候就已经喜欢上樹了吧。这句话就好像是那些台上多余行为的唯一解释，在舞台边悄悄收紧揽住你腰线的手，隔着好远，也控制不住地看向你，又不知不觉地走向你，越来越近。下意识的关心你的身体，督促你吃饭，主动揽下喊你起床的任务。哎？突然有点害羞怎么回事（笑）。  
我突然也好奇了起来，樹又是什么时候发现我的心情的呢？  
那天，我们被告知定下出道时间的那个傍晚，我拉住准备回家的樹去了紧急通道，一股脑，毫无逻辑地表达着自己的心迹。急急忙忙的我，力道似乎也没有好好控制，不知道有没有捏痛樹的手腕呢，事后我一直在反思。樹被我拉着，不算短的路上也没有说一句话，樹当时在想些什么呢？我一个人的时候经常会想这个问题，但是，真的，樹的心情我总是猜不透呢。明明在杂志上说着会对喜欢的人撒娇，会用行动来表明自己喜欢的程度，可为什么对我就这么冷淡呢，即使是在一起了之后，同居了之后，只要是在有别人在的地方，樹都会站得离我很远，也不会和我视线交汇，我其实一直心里有点难过呢。但是樹有一次说了喜欢我的对吧，所以樹应该是喜欢我的吧。还是说，那次也是我的妄想？毕竟那次发烧有点迷糊。哎？我突然有点怀疑自己了怎么办（笑），啊——如果有某一天樹只想着我该有多好啊。」

——你一天天都在担心些什么啊......

「 哎？我居然自然地把自己的想法写出来了？之前一直偷偷在心里苦恼着，不敢和樹开口。啊——突然有点后悔了，是不是不该写这些，怎么办想重写，但是时间不够了，今天拍摄时间还挺早的。那我就祈祷樹不要看到吧！我准备藏在盘子下面，樹可能就不会发现了吧（笑）。早起的樹特别迷糊呢，上次还拿错我的杯子刷牙，被我发现了樹还不承认。但是我没有不高兴哦，不如说，有点开心，我成功地变成了樹日常生活的一部分了呢（笑）。  
刚刚把上面写的读了一遍，感觉，嗯？我都写了些什么啊......这里还是继续祈祷樹不要看到吧啊啊啊啊啊——」

——松村北斗你是什么恋爱中的超级少女吗.......

「 樹其实会很奇怪我为什么会突然写信吧，前几天突然循环到NEWS前辈的一首歌，这个想法就突然冒出来了。可能我平日无法向樹好好表达的话，变成文字就能自然流露出来了吧，完全是小孩子的思想（笑）。  
“今后也一起进步，一起走向未来吧。”很想很帅气的说出这种话啊，但是我果然容易想的太多呢。一直以来我都想好好的呵护着樹，总是在大脑里努力记着你的各种习惯，哪怕多一点点也好，想要用温暖包裹你。但是不知不觉间，我变成了被守护的那一方，在樹的温柔下，努力遮掩着软弱和迷茫。与成员之间的相处是，工作与生活的平衡是，对未来的规划也是。在那个繁华热闹的大楼里，寂静得有些让人慌张的紧急通道，不知道是不是确定能够出道的喜悦剪断了我脑内的弦，让我突然有勇气向樹说出全部的心情。樹笑着点头同意的样子，就好像是昨天才出现过一样清晰。“我可能并不适合出现在樹的每一天中吧。”为此困扰的时期有很长一段呢，但是那天能一字一句得让樹听清我的心意，真的是太好了，虽然颇费了些时间（笑）。」

——我们之间被好好守护的可不是你一个人啊。

「 所以今后啊，希望在我身边说“下雪了啊，手有些冷呢。”的人是樹，我会拿出口袋里的手套仔细得给你戴上，再握紧放进我的口袋里。希望在我身边说“樱花开了好多，一起去看吧。”的人是樹，我会做好你喜欢吃的便当一起在休息日去落樱下野餐。希望在我身边说“花火大会好像去，可是好怕被认出来啊。”的人是樹，我会在公寓天台放好椅子和饮料，在最后一朵烟花消失之前绝不放开你的手。樹会用缀满星光的眼睛看着我说谢谢吗，那我会回一句“我喜欢你。” 希望在我身边说“夜晚来的越来越早啦，想和北斗一起看书。”的人也是樹，最后樹应该会靠在我身上睡着吧 ，我会看着你，心中默念“今晚月色真美。”  
果然用文字写出来也是会不好意思啊，我现在脸颊的热度完全可以融化黄油了吧。幸好现在樹还在睡觉，没有看到现在的我，这幅窘迫的样子怕是又要被樹狠狠吐槽了吧（笑）。  
刚刚去房间看了一眼樹睡觉的样子，可以说毫无防备呢（笑），真的超级可爱的，有很想亲上去的冲动，但是果然还是害怕吵醒樹啊，最近的樹真的太辛苦啦，今天就好好休息吧，当然，必须要好好吃饭！我可是田中樹长肉国家工程负责人哦！  
我出发去工作啦！  
北斗より」

☆.。.:*・°  
边吃边看，不知不觉盘子也空了。  
把信仔仔细细地按照原来的折痕叠回去，再放进淡蓝的信封里，随手放在餐桌上。田中樹盯着信封愣了一会，又拿着信封往卧室走过去，十分慎重的放进和松村北斗一起旅游时拍的那本相册里夹好。

☆.。.:*・°  
松村北斗一回来首先给一天没见的恋人一个大大的拥抱，又悄咪咪地走到餐桌前。  
所有碟子都被收走了，热牛奶的大碗也不见了，当然，还有那封自己早上心血来潮却蓄谋已久的信。  
—— 樹是，看过信了吗。  
回头看了看在沙发上用小刮刀剃着抱枕上毛球的田中樹，好像与平日没有什么不同。一瞬间有点沮丧，问了田中樹今晚想吃什么就去厨房准备了。  
田中樹看着走远的松村北斗身后好像突然出现的柴犬尾巴唰——得一下垂了下来，头顶的耳朵也耷拉着，浑身一股股被忽视的委屈小气团胡乱飘着，不禁无奈地笑出了声。  
突然被人从身后抱住，松村北斗拿着橘子的手一抖，橙色的小球落在脚边又咕噜咕噜滚向角落。身后温热的体温透过毛衣传来，“樹，怎么了？”  
“二月十八。”  
“嗯？”突然说出的日期让松村北斗有点不明所以。  
“只想着北斗，以后每年的二月十八，从早到晚，每分每秒。”  
松村北斗的回应是一个绵长温柔的吻、一双搂紧的手臂和轻揉粉色发丝的手指。  
——谢谢你，樹，谢谢你看到我这份渺小的爱恋。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 愿食用愉快  
> 鞠躬|˛˙꒳˙)♡


End file.
